


lie in your heart

by ralf



Series: Close to Canon [27]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Feelings, M/M, squishy feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Magnus. Fifty years is a lot of time.”[Set during 3x12.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chill? i don't know her.

“Magnus. Fifty years is a lot of time.”

Alec sounds so sure in his claim, watching him serenely. Magnus is once again reminded of how _mortal_ Alec is.

Fifty years. More than twice of Alec's whole life up to this point, and less than a fraction of Magnus's.

Fifty years. Objectively a decent amount time, but Magnus feels every second painfully tick away. Every passing moment a lost one, a gem slipped from his grasp that he'll never recover.

Fifty years.

They're nothing at all.

Magnus's eyes flutter closed. He can't hold Alec's gaze as he lies, “I know, Alexander.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a humoristic/wholesome piece lined up for saturday, but for now take some more angst >:D

“I want to make the most of every moment.”

Alec looks down. For him, the moments he treasures closest to his heart are these: Just the both of them, far removed from the world, together, wrapped in warm intimacy and nothing else.

_I just feel like my time is a little more precious._

He knows Magnus doesn't mean it like that, but it hurts all the same.

He steels himself, gets up, stands bare before Magnus. Pleading words burn on his tongue, but they don't come out. He sighs, takes Magnus's hand, coaxing him closer, and Magnus doesn't resist the pull. Alec can see apprehension, vulnerability and uncertainty warring in Magnus's raw gaze, and he feels his words fall away.

“That's really well said,” he answers instead.

Gratitude flickers in Magnus's eyes and Alec knows he made the right call.

 


End file.
